1990 ROBERT - Soft Standing 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47062
ROBERT was produced in 1990; he measures 52cm/20.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 47062. He has "ROOTED," short, straight, blonde hair with straight bangs; his hair is styled down, under a black and white checkered hat. His "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE and have a DECAL eye design. Although originally sold separately, Collectors consider '''1990 ROBERT to be 1990 RAYLENE's "twin"; both share similar physical characteristics and wear matching his and her outfits.' Gotz categorizes this doll as a '''SOFT STANDING DOLL' (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Articulated Dolls). Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: ROBERT *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 47062 *Height in cm/inches: 52cm/20.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz 90 136/17 CL' *Facial Mold: RAYLENE *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: Approximately $120.00 Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; hair is worn down under a checkered hat. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:20.5" Doll Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls Category:Twin Sibling Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Decal Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Gotz 90 136/17 CL Category:Facial Mold: 1990 RAYLENE